Wenn Tauben weinen
by xgirlshona
Summary: Snape ist aus Hermines Leben verschwunden und Hermine kann sich an nichts erinnern. Aber ist wirklich alles vergessen? Die Fortsetzung von Wenn du frei sein willst“. HGSS.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: **Wenn Tauben weinen

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling, ich leih sie mir nur aus. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld etc. pp

**Inhalt: **Snape ist aus Hermines Leben verschwunden und Hermine kann sich an nichts erinnern. Aber ist wirklich alles vergessen? Die Fortsetzung von „Wenn du frei sein willst" (SSHG).

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama

**Rating: **M

**A/N:** Wie versprochen kommt jetzt meine Fortsetzung. Bin mit meinem Praktikum im Moment ziemlich im Stress, aber ich werde versuche auch diese Story zu Ende zu bringen.

oOoOo

„Kann ich ihn vergessen? Kann der Bach seine Quelle vergessen und sich von seinem Ursprung losreißen? Dann müsste er ja zu fließen aufhören. Kann der Pfeil, wie rasch er auch fliegen mag, den Bogen vergessen? Das müsste ihn in seinem Fluge aufhalten! Oder kann der Regentropfen, wie tief er auch fällt, den Himmel vergessen, woher er gekommen ist?  
Dann müsste er ja zergehen. Kann ich eine andre werden? Und von neuem geboren werden? Kann ich ihn vergessen? Dann müsste ich zu leben aufhören!"

(Kierkegaard)

xxx

Hermine Granger war wütend. Verdammt wütend. Hatte er gedacht, die Träume würden nicht zurückkommen? Hatte er gedacht, sie könnte nicht eins und eins zusammenzählen, als das Ministerium vor ihrer Tür stand und nach Severus Snape suchte?

„_Ein Silentio-Zauber. Er hat ihn in diesen Räumen ausgesprochen. Jeder Zauberstab ist im Ministerium registriert. Wir bekommen jeden noch so kleinen Zauber mit, Miss Granger."_

Zunächst war sie skeptisch gewesen, dann zunehmend besorgt. Warum war er hier gewesen? Wofür hatte er den Silentio-Zauber gebraucht?

Aber die Träume waren immer klarer geworden.

- Sie beide des Nachts auf den Gängen.

„Verfolgen Sie mich, Miss Granger?"

„Nicht im Traum, Professor."

Lachen.

Hände. Auf ihr, auf ihm. Weiche Haut.

Das ist kein Traum." -

Und dann war ihr klar geworden, dass sie nicht träumte. Dass sie sich erinnerte.

Hermine rührte noch einmal die grüne Substanz ihres Kessels um und überprüfte mit ihrem Zauberstab die Temperatur. Wenn sie alles richtig gemacht hatte, würde der Trank in wenigen Minuten gräulich werden. Dann konnte sie ihn abschöpfen und auskühlen lassen.

Während das Gebräu ruhig vor sich hin köchelte, schnappte sich Hermine ihr Zaubertrankbuch und las alles noch einmal genau nach. Es war kein einfacher Trank und in ihrem Zimmer hatte sie keine Möglichkeiten professionell zu arbeiten. Sie hatte nur einen kleinen Kessel. Die verschiedenen Zaubertrankzutaten hatte sie auf verschiedenen Holzbrettchen ausgebreitet.

Als Hermine aufblickte hatte sich der Trank bereits verfärbt. Sein silbriges Grau schimmerte leicht und Hermine betrachtete zufrieden das Ergebnis.

Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte sie den Trank abgefüllt und machte sich nun ans Aufräumen. Ein plötzliches Gefühl von Angst machte sich in ihr breit. Bald würde sie ihre Erinnerung wieder haben. Aber wollte sie das auch? In ihren Träumen waren sie und Snape ein Paar gewesen. Sie und Dumbledores Mörder. Er war hier gewesen in ihrem Zimmer. Bruchstücke. Sie machten ihr Angst.

Und gleichzeitig war die Erinnerung – wie grausam sie auch immer sein mochte – ein Teil von ihr. Er hatte kein Recht gehabt, sie ihr zu nehmen.

Hermine überprüfte noch einmal die Temperatur des Zaubertrankes. Er war noch nicht völlig ausgekühlt, aber kalt genug, um ihn zu trinken, ohne sich den Gaumen zu verbrennen. Zögerlich setzte sie die graue Substanz an ihre Lippen, betete noch einmal, dass sie alles richtig gemacht hatte und trank.


	2. Chapter 2

- Strafarbeit.

Sie ist müde. Kniet schon eine halbe Ewigkeit vor dem Regal. Ordnet Zaubertrankzutaten von links nach rechts.

„Miss Granger, ich glaube, Sie haben da etwas übersehen."

Sie funkelt ihn zornig an.

„Macht es Ihnen Spaß, mich hier herumzuscheuchen."

Ein Grinsen. Vielleicht hat er ja doch Humor.

„Ja, das tut es, Miss Granger."

Sie steht auf. Kommt auf sein Pult zu.

„Und was ist, wenn ich jetzt einfach aufhöre?"

Er zögert einen Moment, bevor er aufsteht und um das Pult herumkommt.

Er steht so dicht. Sie spürt den Stoff seiner Robe an ihren Brüsten.

Seine dunkle Stimme macht sie nervös.

Er ist so nah. Zu nah. Aber sie will nicht zurückweichen. Es würde Schwäche bedeuten.

„Na los! Versuchen Sie es doch!"

Sie dreht sich um, geht auf die Tür zu. Er verschränkt die Arme, sieht ihr nach.

Niemand hält sie auf, stellt sich ihr in den Weg.

Dann ist sie draußen. –

Vor Hermines Augen zuckte ein greller Blitz und für einen Moment stand sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer. Die Erinnerung fügte sich nur langsam in ihr Gedächtnis ein, schien ihr wie ein Fremdkörper, den sie am liebsten wieder entfernt hätte. Gefühle kamen auf. Erregung. Verwirrung. Neugier. Und wieder wurde Hermine aus ihrer Umgebung gerissen.

- „Warum starren Sie so?"

„Es tut mir Leid, Professor."

„Das glaub ich Ihnen nicht."

Was soll sie darauf antworten?

„Ist Ihnen etwa aufgefallen, dass Ihr Professor auch nur ein Mann ist?"

Er presst die Lippen aufeinander. Ein Mensch, wollte er sagen.

Hermine steigt die Röte ins Gesicht. Sie kann es so schlecht kontrollieren, wendet sich ab.

„Sie wissen, dass das nicht gut ist. Sie sind meine Schülerin."

Er hat es erkannt. Will die aufkommende Verliebtheit ersticken, bevor sie gereift ist.

Sie schluckt. Ihre Hände zittern unkontrolliert.

„Wenn ich es nicht wäre...?"

„Sie sind ja verrückt, Mädchen."

Er packt sie am Arm, schleift sie aus dem Klassenzimmer. Auf dem Gang lärmen die Schüler. Die nächste Stunde geht gleich los. –

_Oh Gott, wie peinlich. _Hermine stieg die Röte ins Gesicht, als sie alle Gefühle noch einmal durchlebte. Sie hatte sich wie ein verliebter Backfisch aufgeführt. Wie hatte er sich bloß in sie verlieben können?

- „Was machen Sie hier, Miss Granger? Sie wissen, dass dieser Teil des Waldes verboten ist."

„Sie hat sich den Flügel gebrochen."

Er tritt neben sie. Beugt sich zu ihr, um die weiße Taube zu betrachten.

„Wir können Sie nicht sterben lassen. Bitte, Sir."

„Für wen halten Sie mich?"

Er hebt die Taube vorsichtig auf. Ihre Hände berühren sich. Sie zuckt zurück. Ein sanftes Lächeln.

„Ach, Miss Granger."

Sie blickt zu Boden. Wie soll sie sich verhalten? Was soll sie sagen?

Sie folgt ihm auf den Astronomieturm, sieht ihm zu, wie er einen Zauber spricht und den Vogel hoch in die Luft wirft.

Weiße Flügel schlagen durch die Luft, bis sie eine Böe erfasst und der Vogel davon gleitet.

Sie sehen ihm nach. Völlige Ruhe.

Snapes Hand ruht auf ihrem Rücken. -

Der Vogel. Sie hat ihn in ihren Träumen gesehen. Immer und immer wieder.

- Sie klopft zaghaft an die große dunkle Eichentür. In seinen Privaträumen war sie noch nie.

„Miss Granger. Womit kann ich dienen?"

Seine Stimme hat einen ironischen Unterton, die ihr jeden Mut nimmt. Trotzdem macht sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Ich denke, wir sollten reden."

Er verschränkt die Arme. Seine linke Augenbraue erklimmt ungeahnte Höhen.

„Und worüber?"

Das läuft falsch. Er muss sie hereinbitten, ihr etwas zu Trinken anbieten.

_Aber das ist nicht der Traumprinz, der dich auf Händen trägt, Hermine. Das ist Snape. _

Sie gibt sich Mühe, ihrer Stimme einen klaren Ton zu verleihen.

„Ich habe Gefühle für Sie und ich muss wissen, ob da etwas zurückkommt."

Er schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf.

„Hermine, Hermine. Sie kennen mich doch nicht einmal. Wollen Sie ihre Jungmädchenfantasien nicht lieber an jemand anderem ausleben."

Sie schluckt. In ihren Augen sammeln sich Tränen. Sie will nicht, dass er es sieht.

„Tut mir leid."

Sie dreht sich um, will nur noch weg von ihm." -


	3. Chapter 3

Die Flut der Erinnerungen stoppte abrupt. Nicht ungewöhnlich bei diesem Trank, wie Hermine gelesen hatte. Das Gehirn konnte die neuen Erinnerungen und die damit verbundenen Gefühle nur langsam verarbeiten. Es konnte Wochen, vielleicht sogar Monate dauern, bis ihr Gedächtnis wieder vollständig regeneriert war.

Ein wenig frustriert ließ sich Hermine auf den Schriebtischstuhl fallen und holte sich noch einmal jede einzelne Erinnerung vor Augen. Auch wenn es im Augenblick nicht so aussah, hatten sie sich irgendwann ineinander verliebt. Da war die Erinnerung an eine Nacht in den Kerkern. Nur verschwommene Bilder von nackter Haut, leidenschaftlichen Blicken. Sie konnte jetzt nachvollziehen, warum es geschehen war. Fühlte Erregung bei den Bildern, die sie zuvor das blanke Entsetzen hatten spüren lassen. Sie konnte sich blass an die letzten Tage erinnern. An Snape, der sie im Vorratskeller überfallen hatte, an ihr letztes Gespräch, bevor er sie wieder ohne Erinnerung zurückgelassen hatte.

Sie würde nicht hier sitzen und Däumchen drehen, in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Erinnerungen zurückkamen. Severus Snape konnte nicht zurück in die magische Welt und so war er hier gefangen. In ihrer Welt, die sie von Kind auf kannte. Wie schwer konnte es sein, ihn zu finden?

- „Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht, Professor?"

Er beugt sich über sie, sieht in den Kessel. Sie kann ihn in ihrem Rücken spüren.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf? Die Farbe stimmt."

Er ist milder geworden im Umgang mit ihr. Weiß er nicht, dass er es so noch viel schlimmer macht?

„Aber es sollen doch goldene Rauchwolken aufsteigen."

Er lächelt nachsichtig.

„Sie müssen Sich ein wenig gedulden. Alles hat seine Zeit, Miss Granger." –

Hermine schnappte sich einen schwarzen Sweater, ihren weißen Rucksack, in dem sie ihren Zauberstab unterbrachte und den Stadtplan von London. Draußen schien noch die Sonne und es war ziemlich warm, doch sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie suchen würde und sie würde nicht aufhören, bis sie ihn gefunden hatte. Typisch Griffindor! Im Wohnzimmer suchte sie ihre Eltern, fand aber nur ihren Vater über Stephen Kings „Wolfsmond" sitzen. Er saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Fußboden vor einem Bücherkarton und beachtete sie kaum, als sie eintrat.

„Ich gehe heute die Weasleys besuchen. Es kann spät werden, Dad."

Er nickte nur, völlig in sein Buch vertieft und Hermine gab sich damit zufrieden.

Als Hermine aus dem roten Backsteinhaus trat, war sie erstmal wie erschlagen. Die unzähligen Autos und Busse, der Lärm, all die vielen Menschen. Sie war seit Wochen nicht mehr vor die Haustür gegangen. In ihrem Bett verkrochen, hatte sie sich vorgestellt die Zeit würde stillstehen. Jetzt musste sie feststellen, dass es nicht so war. Die Menschen gingen weiter ihren Tätigkeiten nach. Sie lachten und tratschten, lebten ihr Leben, als wäre nichts passiert. Diese Welt, in der sie ihre Kindheit verbrachte war ihr fremd geworden. Und auf einmal fühlte sich Hermine schrecklich einsam unter all den Menschen.

- Nacht.

Sie sitzt unter einem großen Fensterbogen, sieht hinaus in die Sterne.

Kalter Stein unter ihren Füßen. Eine kleine Fliege auf ihrem linken Arm.

Eine Sternschnuppe. Sie hat das Wünschen aufgegeben.

Keine Wunder für Hermine Granger.

„Miss Granger, was tun sie hier? Sie müssten schon längst im Bett sein."

Sie zuckt zusammen. Seine Stimme ist außergewöhnlich sanft.

Tausend Schmetterlinge im Bauch.

„Ich denke nach."

Er setzt sich zu ihr.

Nah. So nah. - Zu nah.

Weiß er nicht? Kann er nicht erahnen?

„Woran denken Sie?"

Er blickt an ihr vorbei in die Sterne.

Sein Profil im Mondlicht. Markant, aber nicht wirklich schön. Sie kann nicht sagen, was sie fasziniert.

„Wie kann man etwas missen, was man gar nicht kennt? Wie kann man Sehnsucht spüren, wenn man nicht weiß wonach?"

Es ist die Dunkelheit. Sie macht sie gesprächig, nimmt ihr die Furcht etwas Falsches zu sagen.

„Gehen Sie ins Bett, Miss Granger." -


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Ich weiß, das Kapitel ist mal wieder sehr kurz, aber ich versuche regelmäßige upzudaten, da kann das schon mal passieren. Im Moment tue ich mich ziemlich schwer damit, wie es weiter gehen soll. Bin für Anregungen immer dankbar.

oOoOo

Erst als sie schon im Bus saß, klappte Hermine den Straßenplan auf und ging im Geiste alle Stationen durch, an denen sie suchen wollte. Neben den verschiedenen Bahnhöfen schienen ihr der „Tower of London" und das „London Dungeon" recht passend für ihren Zaubertranklehrer. Für den späten Nachmittag hatte sie sich die verschiedenen Parks vorgenommen. Hermine hoffte, dass Snape noch nicht die Stadt verlassen hatte, aber auch in Muggellondon war es schwierig für ihn, unentdeckt zu bleiben. Zwischen die vielen Muggel mischten sich Hexen und Zauberer, die Snape von den Verbrecherfotos kannten und sofort für seine Festnahme sorgen würden. In Charing Cross stieg Hermine aus dem roten Doppeldeckerbus und machte sich auf die Suche. Wie sollte sie ihn zwischen all den Menschen nur finden?

- „Miss Granger, haben Sie schon mal darüber nachgedacht, woher der Verbotene Wald seinen Namen hat?"

Er kommt über den unebenen Waldboden auf sie zu.

Tannennadeln bedecken die Erde. Ein paar Grashalme. Ein schwarzer Käfer.

Sie hat die Wurzel nicht gesehen. Ihr Fuß. Es tut so weh.

Die ersten Tropfen. Bald wird der Waldboden feucht und schlammig sein.

„Was ist, können Sie nicht aufstehen?"

Sie wimmert leise.

„Mir scheint, diesmal haben Sie Sich den Flügel gebrochen, Miss Granger."

Er hebt sie auf die Arme. Trägt sie durch den feinen Nieselregen zum Schloss zurück.

Ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter.

Dicht, so dicht, so dicht.

Weiße Taube. Schwarzer Rabe. –

Hermine kam erst nach Mitternacht nach Hause. Sie hatte die meisten Parks abgeklappert und war quer durch London gefahren, um jeden Bahnhof zu überprüfen. Es war die Suche nach einer Nadel im Heuhaufen. Wenn das Ministerium ihn nicht fand, wie sollte es einer 17-jährigen Schülerin gelingen, den Mörder Dumbledores zu schnappen? Ihre Beine fühlten sich an wie Gummi und sie knickte immer wieder ein, als sie die Treppe hinauf schlich und in ihrem Zimmer aufs Bett fiel. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe ihre Zähne zu putzen, zog ihre Klamotten aus und stieg, nur in ihrer Unterwäsche, ins Bett.

Ihr ging vieles durch den Kopf. Die neuen Erinnerungen waren noch immer nicht verarbeitet. So viele Bilder, so viele Gefühle. Doch die Anstrengungen des Tages machten sich wenigstens in der Nacht bezahlt und so schlief sie, nach langer Zeit mal wieder, eine ganze Nacht durch, nicht ahnend, dass sie Severus Snape näher war, als sie es glaubte.

Eine Gestalt löste sich aus der Dunkelheit, trat hinter dem Schrank hervor, näher an das Bett. Die zittrige, weiße Hand strich eine braune Locke aus dem Gesicht des schlafenden Mädchens. Flacher Atem. Er tritt zurück, wendet sich dem Schreibtisch mit dem halbvollen Fläschchen zu, in dem sich die silberne Substanz zu bewegen scheint. Als er den Korken herauszieht, nimmt er den feinen Geruch von Myosotis war. Er erkennt ihn sofort: den Admonitio-Trank. _Warum, Hermine? Warum versuchst du dich so krampfhaft zu erinnern? _

_Du denkst, ich habe dir Unrecht getan, dich alles vergessen zu lassen. Dich zu verlassen. Ich bin nicht gegangen, weil ich dich nicht liebe, Hermine. Ich bin gegangen, weil ich es tue._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/ N: **Also, ich weiß jetzt, wie es weitergeht, und ihr werdet mich wahrscheinlich dafür hassen. Aber die Geschichte entwickelt eine Eigendynamik. Ich schreibe sie nur nieder. Also, bliebt gnädig.

oOoOo

- Da ist etwas. Ein Gefühl, so tief vergraben.

Angst. Scham.

Sie schluchzt, aber niemand hört zu.

Ein einsames Weinen. So viel Einsamkeit. –

Hermine wachte schweißgebadet auf und fand sich in der Dunkelheit ihres Zimmers wieder. War es eine Erinnerung oder ein Traum gewesen? Sie war sich nicht sicher, hatte keine Bilder gesehen und doch waren die Gefühle real, ließen sie auch jetzt nicht los. Eine Träne rann über ihre Wange und plötzlich schüttelten sie Heulkrämpfe, ohne dass sie den Grund hierfür kannte. Unter der dicken Baumwolldecke rollte sie sich zu einer Kugel zusammen und umschlang ihre Knie mit den Armen.

Es dauerte lange, bis sie ihn bemerkte. Zuerst spürte sie nur, dass sie nicht mehr allein war. Das Bett hatte sich am Fußende ein wenig gebogen. Als sie vorsichtig hinüberspähte, sah sie die schwarze Gestalt dort sitzen. Er blickte sie nicht an, starrte stattdessen angestrengt an ihr vorbei in die Finsternis. Sie räusperte sich, wartete bis sie seine Aufmerksamkeit gewann.

„Hermine, wir müssen reden."

Er sah sie noch immer nicht an.

„Ich weiß was Sie getan haben – was du getan hast."

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Ihre Gefühle spielten verrückt. All die Eindrücke, die Erinnerungen, die sie in den letzten Tagen zurückgewonnen hatte brachen über sie herein. Liebe, Zuneigung, Verständnis. Aber da war auch Wut, über das was er getan hatte. Und Angst. Nicht nur die Angst, die sie als Schülerin vor ihm empfunden hatte. Eine tiefere Angst, die sie nicht zuordnen konnte und der sie nachzuspüren versuchte.

Sie richtete sich ein wenig auf, um ihn besser sehen zu können, doch die Dunkelheit verschluckte ihn fast und die schwarzen Haare waren wie ein Vorhang vor sein Gesicht gefallen.

„Ich denke, dass du noch nicht alles weißt, Hermine. Und ich denke, dass du es nicht verstehen wirst, wenn ich dir nicht die Einzelheiten erkläre. Der Admonitio-Trank kann nur Fragmente deiner Erinnerung wiederherstellen."

„Sie wollen mir also helfen? Wieso?"

Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Krächzen. Das Angstgefühl, das sich langsam an sie herangeschlichen hatte, schnürte ihr jetzt fast die Kehle zu.

„Ich wünschte, du hättest diesen Trank nicht genommen. Aber da es sich nun nicht mehr rückgängig machen lässt, möchte ich, dass du die Zusammenhänge verstehst. Auch wenn du mir es niemals verzeihen wirst, möchte ich das du verstehst."

Sie wunderte sich, dass er so offen mit ihr sprach. War es die Dunkelheit oder die Zeit, die er mit ihr verbracht hatte? Die Zeit, an die sie sich noch immer nicht erinnern konnte.

Sie beobachtete, wie er aufstand, die Vorhänge zurückzog und im Licht des Mondes eine kleine, silberne Schale aus den Tiefen seiner Robe zog. Mit dem Zauberstab zog er die Erinnerungen aus seinem Gedächtnis und ließ die silbrig-weißen Fäden in die Schale gleiten, wo sie sich unablässig zu bewegen schienen.

„Komm her!"

In seiner Stimme lag eine nervöse Ungeduld.

„Was du jetzt siehst wird dir nicht gefallen. Aber egal was passiert, schau es dir zu Ende an!"

Das war ein Befehl und Hermine hätte sich ihm widersetzt, wäre sie nicht so neugierig gewesen. Sie spürte Snapes Hand an ihrem Arm. Sie beugten sich beide über das Denkarium, dann wurde alles schwarz.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/ N: **So, jetzt werdet ihr gleich wissen, warum diese Geschichte mit M gerated ist.

oOoOo

- Dunkle Gänge. Es muss nach Mitternacht sein. Zielstrebig steuert er auf die Kerker zu.

Schmerzen, soviel Schmerzen. Das Todessermal brennt. Der Cruciatus hat einige Wunden verursacht.

Er ist wütend. Die Wut die er empfindet wenn er auf einem Todessertreffen ist. Es ist wie ein Rausch. Er schwankt sogar ein wenig. Alles ist verzerrt.

In seinem Büro brennt noch Licht. Hat er es angelassen? Leise schleicht er in den Raum.

Sie steht am Fenster, blickt hinaus.

Ihre langen Haare fallen ihr glatt auf die Schultern und sie trägt ein schlichtes, hellblaues Sommerkleid. Er hat nie gesehen, wie schön sie ist.

„Miss Granger!"

Sie schnellt herum, sieht ihn erschrocken an. Aber sie hat die Wunden nicht bemerkt, die Robe hält den Schmerz gut versteckt.

Er kommt näher auf sie zu, bedrohlich nahe. Macht er ihr Angst?

„Was wollen Sie hier?"

„Ich muss – ich wollte – ich."

Sie bricht ab. Er zieht fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, die schwarzen Augen haben sich zu Schlitzen verengt.

Sie ist so schön. Durch den hellblauen Samt kann er ihre Brüste erkennen. Klein und rund. Es erregt ihn. Er drängt sich näher an sie.

„Was wollten Sie sagen?"

Sie stößt mit dem Rücken an die Wand, als sie ihm auszuweichen versucht. Seine Hände stützen sich links und rechts von ihr ab, nehmen ihr jede Fluchtmöglichkeit.

Sie ist gekommen, um ihn zu verführen. Er sieht es an ihrem Make-up, die Art, wie sie sich zu Recht gemacht hat. Kein BH, keine Unterwäsche. Hat dich dein Gryffindor-Mut verlassen, Hermine?

Er packt sie im Nacken, zieht ihren Kopf zu sich heran. Seine harten Lippen berühren ihre.

„Haben Sie gedacht, ich würde sie liebevoll in die Arme nehmen. Sie kennen mich nicht, Hermine."

Er zieht sie wieder an sich heran, presst sich gegen sie. Seine Wut erregt ihn. Als er von ihr ablässt rinnt eine Träne über ihr Gesicht.

„Gehen Sie!"

Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Widerspenstiges Gör. Du hast es nicht anders gewollt.

Er packt sie am Arm, zieht sie in sein Schlafzimmer. In der Dunkelheit des Raumes kann er ihre Tränen nicht sehen. Nur die feinen Konturen ihres Körpers.

Wie schön du bist.

Er schmeißt sie aufs Bett kniet sich über sie. Sie wehrt sich kaum, schluchzt nur leise.

„Halt endlich die Klappe!"

Der Silentio-Zauber. Sie weint. Keiner hört sie.

Er beugt sich über sie, drückt ihre Arme in die Kissen, hält sie fest umklammert.

Sie will, dass er sie ansieht, aber er blickt an ihr vorbei. Er will ihren Blick nicht sehen, will nicht sehen, was er da tut. Als er ihren Rock hochschiebt schließt sie ergeben die Augen.

Schwarz.

Sie liegt auf dem Bett, zusammengerollt wie eine Katze. Was hat er getan?

„Hermine?"

Das Todessermal hat aufgehört zu brennen. Plötzliche Erkenntnis.

Vorsichtig streckt er einen Arm nach ihr aus. Unbeholfen.

„Verzeih mir!"

Sie reagiert nicht. Als er den Silentio-Zauber von ihr nimmt, hört er nur ein leises Wimmern.

Er deckt sie zu, legt vorsichtig einen Arm um sie. Keine Reaktion.

Was soll er bloß tun?

Eine Stunde vergeht, vielleicht zwei. Ihr Atem hat sich beruhigt. Schläft sie?

Er steht auf, kramt im Nebenzimmer nach einem Obliviosa-Trank. Er nimmt ihn, wenn er von Todessertreffen kommt, wenn er nicht vergessen kann. Drei Tropfen.

Ihre Augen sind geschlossen. Drei Tropfen auf ihre Lippen. Schlaf weiter!

Sie schlägt die Augen auf. Grüne Augen treffen auf schwarze.

„Was mache ich hier?"

„Shhh. Schlaf jetzt!" -


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Danke noch mal, für die vielen Reviews und die zahlreichen Leser. Je mehr ihr schreibt, desto mehr muss auch ich schreiben. Das wirkt unheimlich motivierend.

Keine Angst, iome, ich werde dir deine Geschichte nicht streitig machen. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass es sich ein bisschen ähnlich entwickelt hat. Jetzt trennen sich unsere Storylines aber wieder.

oOoOo

Hermine wandte sich ab und so plötzlich, wie die Erinnerung begonnen hatte, endete sie auch wieder. Sie stand wieder in ihrem Zimmer. Helles Mondlicht fiel durch die Vorhänge und neben ihr stand Snape. Der Mörder, der Vergewaltiger, der Mann den sie liebte. Sie wich ein paar Schritte von ihm zurück, starrte mit Entsetzten in seine schwarzen Augen, die keine Emotion preisgaben.

„Das ist nicht war."

Sie sprach es laut aus, in der Hoffnung, die Worte würden dadurch Kraft erlangen und das Geschehene ungeschehen machen.

„Du hast noch nicht alles gesehen."

Seine Hand legte sich wie ein Schraubstock um ihren Arm und zog sie wieder vor das Denkarium. Sie wollte sich gegen ihn wehren, doch das Entsetzen hatte ihre Kraft auf ein Minimum reduziert und so schloss sie nur ergeben die Augen und beugte sich wieder über das Denkarium.

- Was soll er tun?

Wenn sie aufwacht. Wenn sie sich erinnert.

Er muss sie weiter in seiner Nähe haben, sie kontrollieren können.

Karges Sonnenlicht fällt durch das kleine Kerkerfenster.

Ihre glatten Haare kräuseln sich wieder, ihr Make-up ist verwischt.

_Mitternacht ist vorüber, Aschenputtel. Und du bist schön, so schön. Und ich bin nicht dein Prinz - die böse Stiefmutter vielleicht._

Er setzt sich neben sie aufs Bett, streicht eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht.

Wenn sie nur nicht so schrecklich jung wäre. Sie würde vielleicht verstehen.

Seine Lippen berühren ihre Stirn in einer vertrauten Geste, die er sich selbst nicht erklären kann.

Sie blinzelt, lächelt ihn schlaftrunken an. Er erwidert ihren Blick.

Falsch, so falsch. Die Schuld wiegt schwer, wird nicht leichter.

„Haben wir uns also gefunden?"

Sie ist sich ihrer Sache so sicher und kann sich doch nicht erinnern.

Er nickt.

„Bleib bei mir, Hermine." –

Hermine kam gar nicht mehr dazu, aus der Erinnerung in die Wirklichkeit zurückzukehren. Das Puzzelteil, das noch gefehlt hatte rief eine Kettenreaktion hervor und eine Flut von Erinnerungen brach über sie herein.

- „Darf ich eintreten, Severus?"

Sein Vorname aus ihrem Mund klingt eigenartig und doch muss sie ihn letzte Nacht so häufig verwendet haben.

Sie erinnert sich nicht. Zuviel Rotwein an diesem Abend. Sie wäre sonst nie zu ihm gegangen. Nicht in dieser Nacht.

„Bitte."

Er macht ihr Platz. Sie fühlt seinen forschenden Blick auf sich ruhen. Schlendert zum Bücherregal.

Die Buchrücken, sie hat sie gestern studiert: Faust, Anna Karenina, Schuld und Sühne.

Ein komplizierter Mensch liest komplizierte Bücher.

„Ich will nicht, dass es mit gestern Nacht endet."

Sie dreht sich abrupt zu ihm um, fesselt ihn mit seinem Blick.

„Das will ich auch nicht", sagt er langsam.

Es ist die Wahrheit.

Sie geht auf ihn zu, muss sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, um ihn zu küssen.

Seine Lippen sind dünn und rau. Fühlt es sich so an ihn zu küssen? Hat es sich gestern so angefühlt?

Kein Erinnern.

Er erwidert den Kuss nicht. Sie wendet den Blick zum Fenster. Es ist schon dunkel.

Ein schwarzer Rabe sitzt im kniehohen Gras des Schlossgartens. Sie nimmt ihn nur wahr, wenn er mit den Flügeln schlägt. Seine schwarze Gestalt im Mondlicht.

„Wir sollten es langsam angehen, Hermine."

Langsam. Gestern Abend warst du aber nicht der Meinung, will sie sagen. Aber sie erinnert sich kaum. Nackte Haut, glühend schwarze Augen.

Stille.

„Willst du einen Kaffee?" –

„Wieso?"

„Ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass du mich verrätst. Und dann habe ich mich in dich verliebt, Hermine. Ich weiß, wie schwer es dir fällt, das zu glauben."

_Du weißt nicht, wie schwer._

- Wochenende. Sie kann bei ihm sein.

Beim Frühstück sitzen sie sich in seinem Wohnzimmer gegenüber. Es ist gar nicht so düster, wenn man erstmal die Fenster aufgemacht und die frische Morgenluft hereingelassen hat. Überhaupt hat sich einiges geändert. Ein heller Frühstückstisch neben den dunklen Schrankmöbeln. Weiße Tapete.

Es duftet nach Kaffee.

Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen. Zwei Monate? Drei?

Sie mustert ihn, wie er über den Tagespropheten gebeugt seinen Kaffee schlürft.

„Gibt's was Neues?"

„Potter wird als Held gefeiert, wegen dem verhinderten Muggelmord."

„Wenn der wüsste."

Er weiß nicht. Weder dass Snape ihm geholfen hat, noch von der Beziehung seiner besten Freundin. Niemand weiß es, darf es erfahren.

Auf dem Fensterbrett landet eine weiße Taube, pickt Körner aus einem Schälchen.

„Freedom!"

Snape brummt nur unwillig. Sie ist nicht willkommen, wird nur geduldet. Oder ist es mehr als das? –

„Wir hatten eine Beziehung, nachdem du mich vergewaltigt hast?"

Er schwieg.

„Wie kann ich dir jemals wieder trauen?"

„Niemals."


	8. Chapter 8

Sie sprach nicht, bewegte sich nicht. Schon lange hatte Snape ihren Arm losgelassen, doch sie schien es nicht zu bemerken.

„Du brauchst jetzt nichts zu sagen. Ich werde gehen, Hermine."

„Gehen."

Ihr Echo verklang in der Dunkelheit des Raumes.

„Ich habe gedacht ich hätte es ungeschehen gemacht, als ich deine Erinnerung löschte. Aber ich war ein Narr zu glauben, du würdest so einfach vergessen."

Sie nickte, wischte die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht, die sich langsam anbahnten. Ihr Blick blieb ausdruckslos, offenbarte weder Wut noch Schmerz.

„Ich werde nach Askaban gehen. Vielleicht sperren sie mich aus den falschen Gründen ein, aber das ist nicht wichtig. Ich habe es verdient."

Sie nickte wieder, wandte sich schließlich von ihm ab und legte sich in ihr Bett. Sie spürte, wie er auf ihren Rücken starrte, wollte dass er endlich ging, sie alleine ließ. Minutenlang lag sie so da. Erst als sie hörte, wie sich seine Schritte entfernten, konnte sie sich ein wenig entspannen. Mit Tränen auf den Wangen fiel sie schließlich in einen kurzen, unsteten Schlaf voller Träume und Erinnerungen.

- „Hermine, ich muss mit dir reden."

„Hm?"

Sie blickt von ihren Hausaufgaben auf zu ihm hoch. Die Abende verbringt sie in seinen Räumen, auf seiner Couch, vor seinem Kamin.

Er kniet sich vor sie hin, streicht eine widerspenstige Locke aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Du bist zu jung, ich bin zu alt. Du bist meine Schülerin und ich bin ein Todesser. Das ist keine Beziehung, die funktionieren kann."

Was will er damit sagen? Panik macht sich breit. Sie sieht ihn alarmiert an. Seine schwarzen Augen glänzen warm. Vorbei. Ist das wirklich, was er sagen will?

„Aber es funktioniert."

Nicken.

„Ja, das tut es."

„Und ich bin bald volljährig."

„In zwei Wochen. Ich weiß."

Verzweifelung.

„Warum willst du es dann beenden?"

Er schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf, nimmt ihre Hand.

„Das ist es nicht, was ich sagen will. Vielleicht ist es nicht richtig, aber mein Herz sagt mir etwas anderes."

Es ist komisch ihn so reden zu hören. Nur selten spricht er von Gefühlen.

„Bitte heirate mich, Hermine." -

Sie wachte auf. Verwirrt und ungläubig. Das hatte er nicht gesagt, nicht getan. Und doch eine einzelne Erinnerung. Der Verlobungsring. Sie hatte ihn in einer kleinen ovalen Schmuckdose aufbewahrt. Keiner hatte ihn sehen dürfen. Nicht, solange sie nicht volljährig war.

Wo war er jetzt? Das Kästchen mit dem Ring, wo hatte es gelegen? Sie versuchte sich an Einzelheiten zu erinnern. Ein hellblaues, ovales Kästchen, gerade mal so groß wie ihr Handballen. Auf der Oberseite eine weiße Taube mit einem goldenen Ring am Bein. Er hatte es ihr geschenkt, aber sie hatte Angst gehabt. Angst, dass es im Mädchenschlafsaal jemand finden und Fragen stellen könnte. Zu teuer für ein einfaches Schmuckstück. Ein schlichter, aber teurer Platinring. Gut aufbewahrt in dem ovalen Kästchen, verschlossen in einer Schublade. Aber es war keine Schublade ihres Schrankes. Es war Snapes Schreibtischschublade.

Hermine sprang auf und griff nach ihren Klamotten. In Windeseile war sie angezogen und noch bevor es zu dämmern begann war sie aus dem Haus getreten und apparierte. Sie musste es wissen, musste den Beweis in ihren Händen halten. Eher würde sie es nicht glauben.


	9. Chapter 9

Das Schloss lag verlassen. Seit Dumbledores Tod hatte kein Unterricht hinter den alten Schlossmauern stattgefunden und die ehemaligen Schulräume waren still und unbewohnt. Wie lange war es her, dass ein Zauberer das letzte Mal das Gelände betreten hatte?

Die Schutzzauber waren aufgehoben. Niemand mehr hier, den es zu schützen galt. Für Hermine war es ein Leichtes durch das große Schlosstor zu treten. Niemand hielt sie auf, kein Bann hielt sie zurück. Die Gänge waren schmutzig. Bei jedem ihrer Schritte wirbelte Staub auf. Kein Lachen, kein fröhliches Plappern, keine Schüler, die es eilig hatten in den Unterricht zu kommen. Früher hatte Hermine der Lärm gestört, jetzt sehnte sie sich in der kalten Stille nach einem einzigen Laut. Selbst die Gemälde, die einst das Schloss geschmückt hatten, waren leer. Eine trostlose Leere befiel Hermine, als sie durch die vielen Gänge hinunter in die Kerker lief und auf dem Weg dorthin immer schneller wurde.

Die Tür stand offen. Als Snape noch hier lebte wäre das nie passiert. Er hatte immer streng darauf geachtet, dass kein Schüler in das Innere seiner Privaträume spähen konnte. Wie viel Überwindung musste es ihn gekostet haben, Hermine hier hereinzulassen?

Sie stutzte, als sie eintrat und ihr Blick auf den Kamin fiel. Die Glut glühte noch ganz schwach und über dem Sessel hing eine schwarze Robe. Snape musste hier gewesen sein, oder war es vielleicht noch. Hastig sah sie sich in seinen Räumen um, blickte auf den Gang, aber sie hatte ihn verpasst.

Die Schmuckdose. Sie riss die Schreibtischschublade auf und hielt das Kästchen in den Händen. Die fliegende Taube mit dem goldenen Ring am Bein. Auf das Kästchen war Kerzenwachs getropft. Fast hatte es nun den Anschein, als weine die Taube.

Hermine strich sanft über den Deckel. Das Wachs war noch weich. Er hatte das Kästchen also in den Händen gehalten. Die Scharniere des Holzdöschen quietschen ein wenig. Hermine nahm den schlichten Platinring in die Hand, betrachtete ihn lange. Die Gravur auf der Innenseite des Rings fiel ihr erst nach einer Weile auf: columba candida, corvus ater – weiße Taube, schwarzer Rabe. Sie hatten sich geliebt.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ein kleines, zusammengefaltetes Papier auf dem Boden des Kästchens. Auf der Vorderseite stand in zittriger Schrift ihr Name. Die Tinte war noch nicht ganz getrocknet. Den Ring beiseite legend griff sie nach dem Papier und faltete es vorsichtig auseinander.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_Wenn du diesen Brief liest, erinnerst du dich vermutlich an das, was ich dir verschwiegen habe. Ich weiß, es hätte dir nur noch mehr wehgetan, mit mir verlobt zu sein. Wenn es nach mir ginge, hättest du es wohl nie erfahren, aber die Erinnerungen sind ein Teil von dir und das müssen wir beide akzeptieren._

_Ich liebe dich, auch wenn du mir das jetzt nicht glaubst. Ich wäre gern dein Mann geworden, aber die Umstände erlauben es nicht. Ich habe dir so viel Unrecht getan, dass es sich nicht mehr in Worte fassen lässt und keine Entschuldigung es je wieder gut zu machen weiß._

_Vielleicht ist es dir eine Hilfe, dass ich in Askaban für das büßen werde, was ich getan habe. Glaub mir, ich hasse mich selbst mehr für alles was passiert ist, als du es jemals tun wirst. Ich möchte dich um Vergebung bitten, aber ich weiß, dass ich kein Recht habe, das zu tun. Ich hoffe, dass du die Kraft haben wirst, das alles hinter dich zu bringen._

_Severus_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/ N: **Und schon wieder beim letzten Kapitel angelangt. Ich kann es einfach nicht lassen. Irgendwie hält mich diese Story von meiner Arbeit ab.

Ich bete für ganz viele Reviews und hoffe, ich konnte mit meinem Ende, der Story und den Lesern gerecht werden. Noch mal vielen Dank, besonders an Chromoxid, iome und Cyberrat, die mich mit ihren vielen Reviews immer zum weiterschreiben animiert haben (klingt wie bei einer Oskarverleihung gg).

oOoOo

Hermine ließ den Brief fallen, griff den Platinring vom Schreibtisch und rannte Richtung Schlosstor. Wenn er die Appariergrenze noch nicht erreicht hatte, gab es noch Hoffnung.

Sie stolperte am Treppenabsatz, achtete aber nicht auf den stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Fuß. In Askaban würden sie sie nicht mehr zu ihm lassen. Und auch wenn sie wütend auf ihn war, konnte sie ihn nicht dafür hassen. Vielleicht wäre es anders, hätte sie die Vergewaltigung zuerst gesehen. So wusste sie, dass er ein anderer Mensch war. Ein Mensch voller Wut und Selbsthass. Ein schwacher Mensch, der sich viel hatte zu Schulden kommen lassen. Aber kein Mensch ohne Liebe. Kein kalter Mensch, der hassen wollte.

Als sie aus dem Schlosstor auf die Wiese trat, knickte sie noch einmal um und blieb im, vom Tau nassen Gras liegen. Sie atmete heftig. Plötzliche Angst erfasste sie und schlug sie nieder.

„Severus?"

Nirgends war die schwarze Gestalt zu erkennen. Sie spürte, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass es so endet. Sie wollte ihn sehen, mit ihm sprechen.

„Severus!"

Keine Antwort. Wie lang würden sie ihn in Askaban gefangen halten. Zwanzig Jahre, vielleicht ein Leben lang. Oder würde sich alles aufklären? Aber selbst dann würde sie ihn Jahre nicht sehen, nicht mit ihm sprechen können. So viele unausgesprochene Worte, so viele Gefühle.

Sie schluckte, betrachtete ihren verstauchten Knöchel. Das nasse Gras begann ihre Kleidung aufzuweichen. Als sie aufschaute blickte sie in schwarze Augen.

„Ich konnte nicht gehen, ohne mich von Freedom zu verabschieden."

Er war vor ihr in die Hocke gegangen. Ohne Robe, nur in schwarzem Pulli und schwarzer Hose, sah er schmaler als sonst aus. In seinem Gesicht stand unverhohlene Trauer.

„Hat sie geweint?"

„Ja und es ist meine Schuld."

„Sie weint nicht wegen dir, Severus. Sie weint um dich."

„Aber warum?"

„Weil sie dich liebt, du Dummkopf."

Hermine sah ihn mit tränenverschleierten Augen an und er erwiderte ihren Blick.

„Sie weiß, dass ich gehen muss?"

„Lass sie nicht hinter dir herjagen, Severus. Selbst Tauben haben ihren Stolz."

„Das ist es nicht. Ich muss für das sühnen, was ich getan habe. Und es gibt von hier keinen Weg zurück."

„Dann wird sie auf dich warten. Sie ist ein Teil von dir, was immer du tust. Auch für sie gibt es keinen Weg zurück."

Hermine holte den Ring aus ihrer Tasche und steckte ihn an ihren Finger. Das Platin schmiegte sich sanft und kühl an ihre warme Haut. Es fühlte sich an, als habe der Ring schon immer an diesen Platz gehört.

„Ich wollte sie nicht einsperren. Sie soll frei sein."

„Sie ist frei in ihrer Entscheidung. Und ihre Entscheidung ist es, bei dir zu sein."

Hermine beugte sich ein Stück weit vor. Als ihre Lippen sich berührten war es, als träfen sie sich zum ersten Mal. Keine Lüge lag mehr zwischen ihnen, keine verhüllte Erinnerung. Und in diesem Kuss lag mehr als eine stille Zuneigung. Es lag ein versprechen darin. Ihre gesamte Vergangenheit, ihre ganze Zukunft.

**Ende**


End file.
